Drunk On You
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: After being rejected by Zuikaku, Katsuragi spent New Year's drinking her sorrows away... and when the Admiral takes her home, things begin to escalate. [Smut]


**Drunk On You**

It was New Year's Eve, and the Naval Base alight with activity.

Fireworks boomed amidst the night sky, lighting it up a rainbow of colours that drew awed coos from the various Ship-Girls watching. The Ship-Girls in question were spread across the entirety of the base, largely congregating around the open grassy areas and hills. A dozen or so Ship-Girls also ran little shops, taking advantage of the base-wide event – Zuihou had a tamagoyaki stand, Mamiya ran a bar, and Yuubari was selling paper lanterns, amongst others.

''W-Waah~!''

''There, there...'' The Admiral smiled sheepishly, rubbing circles on Katsuragi's back.

The two were sitting at the bar, the Admiral dressed in a semi-formal blue yukata while Katsuragi wore a soft green kimono, the sleeves falling to her knuckles. The normally-upbeat girl pressed her cheek against the wooden bar, half-sobbing and half-wailing between swings of her cup – a cup filled with sake, the alcohol making her cheeks go red.

''Am I not good enough for Zuikaku-senpai?!'' Katsuragi wailed, sitting up long enough to take a deep gulp from her cup, before prompting planting her forehead against the bar. ''I know Shoukaku-senpai is prettier, but she didn't even give me a try! I-I... U-Uwaah~!''

The Admiral sighed softly, quietly taking a sip of his own half-empty cup of light sake – he was barely out of his teens, and alcohol still had a strong kick whenever he drunk it. Maybe in a few years he'd get used to it, but for now he'd take it easy.

He sipped at his drink while keeping an eye on her, quietly concerned. He had seen how eager Katsuragi had been in the days leading up to New Year's, even coming to him for his opinion on her kimono – a rather plain, but pleasantly simple kimono that fit her personality. He had caught a glimpse of her earlier, bright and happy as she searched for Zuikaku, an exasperated Unryuu by her side.

However, from what he could ascertain from Katsuragi, Zuikaku had turned her down. Unryuu, who had been nearby at the time, helpfully informed him Zuikaku did it as nicely as she could – but Zuikaku wasn't known for her gentleness, and a maiden's heart was fragile. In other words, Katsuragi got her poor heart broken after hyping herself up so much for days if not weeks.

Katsuragi stifled a whimper, wiping away some of her drunken tears and gulping down the last of her glass – but before she could order another round, the Admiral spoke. ''I think that's enough, Katsuragi.''

''B-But Admiral...'' The Aircraft Carrier sniffled.

''No.'' He responded firmly, putting down his own glass. ''You've had enough. Any more any you'll be black-out drunk.''

''...but...'' Katsuragi mumbled, whining as Mamiya gently took the now-empty cup from her hand. ''F-Fine...''

The teenage Admiral smiled faintly, slipping off his chair and holding out his arm – letting Katsuragi sluggishly grab onto it for support, stumbling to her feet. ''Mamiya, add the bill to my tab. I'll pay you tomorrow.''

''Hai-Hai, Admiral. Make sure she gets home alright.''

X-x-X

The trip back to the dormitory was spent in relative silence, the only sounds between them being Katsuragi's occasional sniffles or her drunken murmurs.

Soon they reached her dorm room, Katsuragi still holding onto his arm for support. He unlocked the door with his master-key, revealing the room to be empty – not surprising, given Amagi and Unryuu would still be out enjoying the fireworks. He didn't bother flicking the light on, his eyes having adjusted to the dark and the intermittent flashes of light peering through the glass window on the far right side of the room. Due to the poor lighting he couldn't make out a lot of details in the room, though he could see three beds and a couple pieces of furniture lining the walls.

''Here we are...'' The Admiral murmured to her, gently easing the girl onto one of the beds – he didn't know if it was hers, though it didn't really matter. ''Get some rest, Katsuragi. I'll check on you in the morning.''

He made to leave, only for Katsuragi to grip his sleeve. ''...d-don't go...''

The Admiral winced at the near-desperate tone, turning back towards her. ''Katsuragi...''

''I-I don't-'' She hiccuped, ''I don't wanna... be alone...''

He had nothing to say in rebuttal to that, and after a second of hesitation he sat down next to her. A faint pink blush dusted his cheeks as she immediately shuffled up next to him threading her arms around his as if to prevent him from leaving – something he didn't put past her. In the dim lighting he noticed her ponytail had come undone at some point, her black hair messily spilling down her back.

The teen's blush darkened as he noticed her green kimono had slipped off her shoulder slightly, revealing her flawless fair skin and giving him the barest peek at her small, near-flat breast. Wordlessly he reached out, gently tugging her kimono back up her shoulder.

To his surprise when he met her drunken gaze, he found tears starting to form. ''Kat-?''

''D-Do you not find me pretty, A-Admiral...?'' Katsuragi hiccuped, sniffling.

''Ah, no, I- erm...'' He stumbled over his words in a panic.

Katsuragi's sniffles increased. ''U-Uu... Zuikaku-senpai doesn't want me... now Admiral doesn't want me... nobody w-will ever want me...''

The Admiral panicked as she nearly started crying. ''T-That's not true! Just because Zuikaku doesn't like you that way, doesn't mean others won't!''

The Ship-Girl clumsily wiped some tears from her eye. ''W-Whabbout you, Admiral...? Do you like me...?''

He blushed as she looked up at him, cute blue eyes filled with drunken desire – whether attention or affection, he couldn't tell. In the darkened bedroom she looked so alluring, her heart-shaped face so vulnerable looking and lost. For a long moment he couldn't find the words, uncertain, before he opened his mouth.

''...yeah, I do.''

Katsuragi's scarlet cheeks darkened a shade – before she suddenly leaned in close to him, pressing her pink lips against his in an abrupt kiss. The Admiral stiffened in shock, remaining frozen for several long seconds before Katsuragi pulled back, meeting his stunned gaze with embarrassment clear in her blue eyes.

''Admiral...'' She murmured softly, rolling her shoulder slightly and causing her kimono to slip off her shoulder again. ''...show me...''

Hesitantly he complied, leaning down and kissing her lightly. He could taste sake on her lips, the alcoholic taste mixing with the sweetness of her lips. When she cooed into the kiss he grew more confident, wrapping his left arm around the small of her back and pulling her against him, his other hand settling on her leg. For a long few moments they remained like that, their lips meshing together as they kissed, briefly pulling apart every few seconds to breathe before immediately kissing again.

Katsuragi pulled back from the kiss, breathing slightly heavier – her cheeks cutely pink as she stared into his eyes. Wordlessly she reached out, grasping his right wrist and guiding his hand up to her chest, pushing it into the folds of her kimono and over her breast – revealing she was wearing nothing beneath the green kimono.

''...go ahead, Admiral.'' Katsuragi murmured softly, squeezing his hand.

The teen blushed darkly and obliged, gently squeezing her breast – eliciting a soft moan from Katsuragi. Her skin was so soft, and her breast was bigger than he initially realised. From what little glances he had gotten he assumed she was flat like Ryuujou, but in reality they were just on the smaller side.

Katsuragi leaned in close to him, and he met her halfway; their lips meeting in a slow kiss. The Aircraft Carrier moaned into his mouth as he fondled her breast, his palm rubbing against her nipple at the same time and sending pleasant shivers running through her. The Admiral eagerly devoured her cute moans, his boxers growing tight from the sound of her voice – to the point he had to restrain himself from letting his hand wander further, to explore her slender body.

She clearly noticed this, pulling back from the slow kiss and shuffling away from his hands – and instead laying back on the bed, her kimono dishevelled and exposing her slim shoulders and petite, cutely small breasts. Her long legs laid partially-revealed, one hanging off the side of the bed and the other brushing against him.

''Admiral...'' Katsuragi murmured yearningly, extending her arms open as for a hug.

The sight of her calling for him, _pleading _for him, was beyond alluring. With crimson cheeks the Admiral gathered his courage and crawled over to her, looming over her before leaning down and kissing her addictive lips. His hands weren't idle either, moving up and cupping her small boobs, his fingers digging into her soft skin as he gently squeezed them. Katsuragi cooed at his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss – looping her right leg around his waist as well, pulling him flush against her petite body.

The Admiral broke off from the kiss, spending a long second to just take in the sight of her cutely-flushed face. She had let him go this far... how much further could he go?

He leaned down, but instead of kissing her lips he instead shoved his head into the crook of her neck, kissing her soft skin and eliciting a low groan from Katsuragi. His hands left her breasts and instead settled on her sides, holding her still as he peppered her neck with hungry kisses. He eagerly moved lower, trailing his lips around her collar and down to her chest, coming face-to-face with her cute breasts.

''A-Ah~'' Katsuragi moaned as he kissed her left breast, wrapping his lips around her nipple and taking it into his mouth, sucking on it.

The Aircraft Carrier threaded a finger through his hair, groaning cutely as he played with her boob – quickly changing to her other breast, sucking on that one too. The soft dough-like texture enamoured him, avidly kissing and licking her flawless skin. He had never gotten this far with a girl before, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by him without exploring fully.

''Nn... I'm sorry... they're so small...'' Katsuragi murmured breathlessly, mewling softly as he licked her nipple.

''They're cute.'' The Admiral responded without missing a beat, and he meant it; they fit her perfectly.

Katsuragi blushed darkly in response, squirming as he continued toying with her. Due to her squirming her green kimono slipped apart further, unintentionally revealing her flat stomach and dark green panties, a small damp patch forming on the front. The Admiral noticed this, his boxers tightening at the thought she was enjoying this so much – and with minor hesitance he left her breasts alone, instead moving lower.

She shuddered as he trailed kisses down her navel, his head ending up between her slim legs. Instead of going straight for her panties however he took her by surprise, kissing her slim thigh and trailing lustful kisses up her leg, eliciting a shaky mewl from Katsuragi. Her shoes had fallen off at some point, leaving her feet bare and prompting him to plant a kiss on her foot, before trailing more kisses down her other leg all the way down to her pelvis, ending where he started.

''Katsuragi...''

''...it's fine...'' The Aircraft Carrier breathed, blushing cutely. ''Do... all you want... to me...''

The Admiral shivered at her lewd offer, taking her up on it – hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down her legs. Katsuragi mewled softly and lifted her legs up, letting him slide her underwear off before throwing them aside, leaving her hairless pussy fully exposed to him.

''Admir- _ah~!_''

Katsuragi's words were cut short by a lewd cry as he suddenly leaned in, kissing her delicate pussy and sending a jolt of tingling pleasure shooting through her. Her cry devolved into a low groan as he continued, dragging his tongue along her wet slit and eagerly tasting her arousal, finding it to be oddly sweet compared to what he expected. Something that only encouraged him further, his tongue lapping at her lower lips almost-hungrily.

On instinct Katsuragi laid her hands on his head, pushing him deeper between her legs. Despite his inexperience he eagerly ate her out, growing bolder and shoving his tongue between her wet folds – eliciting a lewd moan from the Aircraft Carrier, feeling his tongue wriggle around inside her pussy and lap up her juices.

''M-Mm~! O-Ohhh...!'' Katsuragi tipped her head back, moaning as he tasted her pussy ravenously.

The Admiral pulled his tongue out of her, catching his breath from a moment before licking her pussy lips hungrily. His hands shifted to her hips, steadying her and letting him eat her out without her crawling away – though that wasn't a problem, given how she was practically pushing his head between her thighs.

Katsuragi's legs twitched as he licked her pussy, her arousal only heightening her sensitivity – each lustful lick sending sparks rushing through her nerves. Her breaths came out in quick gasps between lewd moans and groans, her skin tingling as pleasure flooded her system and made her mind foggy. Because of that she didn't immediately notice when he suddenly stopped eating her out.

''Hn...?'' Katsuragi groaned as he pushed her hands away, looking down and noticing him sitting up, his chin wet with her juices – and his yukata hanging open, revealing the tent in his boxers.

''Katsuragi...'' The teenage Admiral breathed, barely able to restrain himself. ''Can I put it in...?''

The Aircraft Carrier squirmed, nodding shyly and laying her hands on her thighs, spreading her legs apart willingly. The erotic sight was the final straw, and with great haste the Admiral shrugged off his now-sweaty yukata and threw it off, before immediately pushing his boxers down his legs and kicking them off.

Katsuragi blushed darkly at the sight of his erect cock, looking away embarrassedly – only to peek out the corner of her eye, nervous excitement buzzing in her veins. The Admiral eagerly shifted closer, guiding his cock to her weeping pussy and rubbing the tip against her lower lips, shivering as her arousal coated the tip. He laid his left hand on her leg for support, and pushed his hips forth.

''M-Mm...!'' Katsuragi stifled a sharp moan, shivering as his cock entered her.

On the other hand the Admiral groaned as he penetrated her, the hot tightness of her pussy surrounding his cock. He made sure to be gentle, planting his right hand on the bed next to her and slowly sinking in deeper, his cock spreading her tight pussy apart as she speared into her. Soon he reached his limited, just over two-thirds of his shaft buried inside her.

''Ah...'' Katsuragi shuddered, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. ''Do I... feel good, Admiral...?''

''Y-Yeah...'' The teenage Admiral nodded, leaning down so their faces were close.

The Ship-Girl smiled warmly at him, licking her lips idly. ''I'm glad... I've never done this, with anyone... before you... eheh~''

His cock twitched at the thought that he was the first person to be with her, that he had taken her first time. Almost unconsciously he started rolling his hips, gently thrusting into her pussy and earning a soft moan from Katsuragi – before he silenced it with a heated kiss, hungrily devouring her sweet moans.

Katsuragi loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the lustful kiss as he plunged into her. She gradually relaxed as he continued moving, her arousal coating his throbbing cock and letting him move faster, the heavenly tightness of her pussy nearly driving him crazy. Where her alcohol-tasting lips had been addicting, her pussy was maddening – whether because she was the first girl he had sex with, or because she felt that good, he couldn't tell.

''Nn... Katsuragi...'' The Admiral breathed between heated kisses, his hips moving faster on instinct – the notion of holding back becoming harder by the second.

The Ship-Girl giggled drunkenly at him, her giggle devolving into a cute moan as he plunged into her again. He couldn't restrain himself anymore, slipping out of Katsuragi's loose grip and sitting up, his hands moving to her slim waist. For a brief second he stopped thrusting, lifting her lower half off the bed slightly, before he immediately resumed thrusting with greater speed than before.

''M-Mm~!'' Katsuragi moaned sharply, shuddering as the wet sound of skin slapping filled the room. ''A-Admiral~!''

The teen groaned in response, the sound of her crying his name turning him on even further. Katsuragi shivered and spasmed as he fucked her, her hands gripping small handfuls of the bed cover for support, her eyes screwed shut and expression alternating between tense and blissful. Her small boobs bounced with his thrusts, drawing his attention and hypnotising him with their movements, prompting him to act.

The Aircraft Carrier mewled as his right hand landed on her breast, giving it a lustful grope and knocking the breath from her lungs. His other hand remained on her waist for support, gripping tightly as he slammed his cock into her over and over. The way her pussy tightening around his dick only made him thrust faster, wanting nothing more than to stay inside her wet tightness yet unable to stop moving for more than a few seconds, lest he cum right then and there.

Katsuragi was clearly in the same boat, moaning loudly as he filled her again, her legs buckling from the sharp burst of pleasure. She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, her cute tongue hanging out her mouth as she desperately panted in air. Her chest heaved with each deep breath, breathless mewls and moans slipping past her alluring pink lips as he fondled and fucked her at the same time.

''A... Admiral...!'' Katsuragi breathed lustfully, and he grunted as she wrapped her slim legs around his waist, pulling him in closer.

She didn't need to explain why; he could feel her pussy repeatedly squeezing his cock, the sensation leaving his pelvis tight as he actively held back his looming climax. Any sense of gentleness was gone to the wind, his pelvis smacking against hers audibly as he buried his entire length inside her weeping pussy, her arousal staining the bed beneath them.

''I-I can't...'' The teenage Admiral panted, expression tightening as his stamina neared its limit.

Katsuragi quickly laid her hands over his, squeezing it and drawing his attention. ''I-Inside...!''

He opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance to before Katsuragi reached her limit. ''A-_Admiral~!_''

The Admiral groaned sharply as Katsuragi cried out, her pussy strangling his throbbing cock and tipping him over the edge, a burning rush flowing down his cock before he climaxed inside her – unloading hot ropes of cum into her pussy. The sensation of him cumming inside her only made Katsuragi orgasm harder, her cry shifting to a sexy groan as he pumped her full of his seed.

His hips kept moving even as he climaxed, shooting his load into her before his hips slowly drew to a stop. Both his hands dug into the bed as he supported himself, simply gasping in air as he recovered from his white-hot orgasm. Slowly he turned his gaze down to Katsuragi, watching as the petite girl breathed heavily between quiet mewls, her flushed face only making her look cuter than ever.

Leaning down he pressed his lips against hers in a light kiss, one she quickly returned – their lips meshing together in a sloppy, lustful kiss. After a long moment they pulled back, Katsuragi flashing him a cutely breathless smile.

''Hey Admiral... wanna go another round...?''

X-x-X

''_Mm~! A-Admiral~!_''

Katsuragi's lewd cry filled the bedroom as the Admiral pounded into her from behind, the Aircraft Carrier standing on all fours as he fucked her doggystyle. The teen groaned as her pussy tightened around his shaft lustfully, his hands tightly gripping her hips for support as he plunged into her hot tightness.

The Ship-Girl gripped handfuls of the bed covers, her toes curling from the overwhelming pleasure. The sound of their skin slapping together was almost hypnotic, each slap joined by the sensation of his eager cock burrowing deep into her pussy, filling her completely each time. On instinct she pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts, letting her head hang low as she let her voice out between gasps, savouring every second he was inside her.

As his pelvis began to tighten the Admiral shifted gears, suddenly reaching out and grabbing her arms – pulling them back towards him while not slowing his thrusts even slightly.

''_Hyaah~!_'' Katsuragi cried, her back arching slightly as he pounded her lustfully. ''I-I'm...!''

Her words devolved into a sharp, blissful cry as her orgasm crashed down on her, consuming her with pleasure – pleasure that was enhanced as thick ropes of cum filled her pussy for the second time that night.

X-x-X

''Haah... haah... stop that~''

Katsuragi's low groans was music to his ears as she bounced on his cock, her back to him as she rode him reverse-cowgirl. He was sat on the edge of the bed, his hands resting on Katsuragi's slim hips while his lips ravenously attacked the back of her neck, planting lustful kisses and tentative love-bites on her sensitive skin.

''N-Nooo~'' The Aircraft Carrier whined as he lightly bit her skin – not enough to really hurt, but surely enough to leave a mark. ''A-Admiral... don't be mean- Mn...''

Her petulant scold was cut short as he kissed the love-bite, his right hand leaving her hip and instead looping around to her stuffed pussy, curiously rubbing her sensitive pussy while she bounced on his dick. The combined sensation of his twitching cock and his prodding fingers made her pussy burn with lustful desire, a desire she struggled to restrain.

As his other hand darted up and groped her breast, however, any such resistance crumbled away – and she climaxed. ''_Mm~!_''

The feeling of her pussy clamping around his cock was too much, and with a low groan the Admiral pumped her full of cum for the third time.

X-x-X

''O-_Ohhh~!_''

The Admiral silenced her throaty moan with a passionate kiss. The two were standing over by the wall, Katsuragi leaning against the wall with her left shoulder while he stood before her, holding her right leg up and thrusting up into her weeping pussy with ravenous abandon. The fact their legs were weak from their numerous orgasms only made them more excited, the sense of danger enhancing their lewd pleasure.

Katsuragi wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling back from the kiss long enough to suck in air before desperately kissing him again, their hot bodies pressing against each other as he plunged into her. While his left hand held up her leg his other was wrapped around her midsection, though more than once he let his hand dart down and squeezing her cute butt – eliciting a cutely embarrassed moan from the Aircraft Carrier.

''Haah... Admiral~!'' Katsuragi mewled breathlessly, quivering as she drew closer to her climax – though it wasn't hard to tell, given her honey was dripping from her slit and running down her thighs.

In an instant he changed positions, dropping her leg and pulling out of her hot pussy for only a full two seconds – before turning her to face the wall, and plunging back into her wet flower.

''Mm~!'' Katsuragi cried, clawing at the wall for support as he gripped her hips, pounding into her from behind as fast as possible – until it became too much for her. ''A-A-_Ah~!_''

A burning rush flowed through the Admiral, and with a stifled grunt he came inside Katsuragi for the fifth time that night.

X-x-X

''Faster! F-Fast- Mmph~!''

The teenage Admiral slowed his thrusts for only a few seconds, heatedly kissing Katsuragi. His grip on her hips was the only thing keeping her in the air, her legs loosely wrapping around his waist and arms looping under his arms and gripping his shoulders from behind. Her small breasts frequently rubbed against his bare chest, sending blissful sparks of pleasure racing through her each time – though it was outmatched by the cock in her pussy.

He broke off from the kiss, immediately resuming his previous speed – eliciting a sharp cry from Katsuragi as he pounded her delicate pussy aggressively. Her arousal dribbled down his throbbing shaft, dripping onto the floor as he bounced her on his dick. She wasn't idle either, lustfully clawing at his back or rolling her hips to meet his thrusts, stirring his dick while he was inside her.

''A-Admiral... I'm going... to...!'' Katsuragi wailed, tensing up his grip as her orgasm washed over her, consuming her with pleasure and making her mind go blank with white-hot pleasure.

Her orgasm was heightened as the Admiral continued thrusting, holding out for several blissfully long seconds and pounding into her spasming pussy, before he took hit his limit – cumming inside her for the seventh time.

X-x-X

''Mm... Mn...''

Katsuragi's soft coos and moans were music to his ears. The Admiral sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the mattress tightly as Katsuragi sat between his legs – sloppily blowing him, sucking his cock as best she could. Her numerous orgasms had clearly taken their toll, her expression dazed even as she sucked him off. Something to be expected after cumming nearly a dozen times.

To be fair he felt equally tired. Their lust was the only thing keeping them going.

''Haah...'' He breathed shakily, reaching out and threading his fingers through her hair, pushing her further down his cock.

Katsuragi moaned as he did so, the pleasurable vibrations tickling his dick. She bobbed her head with increasing speed, not breaking eye contact for a single second as she did so. Her tongue sluggishly licked and curled around his twitching shaft, cleaning his cock of her own juices and obediently swallowing them without question.

The Admiral shuddered as she took him deeper, her nose bumping against his pelvis as she deep-throated him, the tip of his cock bumping against the back of her throat. Her hot breath brushed against his sensitive dick, the wet warmth of her mouth rapidly bringing him closer to climax. He laid his free hand behind him and leaned back slightly, groaning lowly as she bobbed her head with lustful desire.

''C-Crap... Katsuragi...!'' He breathed, gripping her hair tightly. ''I-I'm...!''

His warning was cut short as he reached his limit, his orgasm burning through him. On instinct he pushed Katsuragi's head down his shaft, directly shooting spurts of cum down her throat and making her swallow it all willingly – a breathless gasp slipping past his lips as her tongue licked his cock clean, coaxing out more of his seed.

''Nn...'' He grunted tiredly, blinking and squinting at the odd brightness of the room.

...wait, brightness?

His mind caught up with him a moment later, taking notice of the long golden streak that spread across the room – and the two silhouettes standing within. His head turned to the right and he tensed, eyes widening at the sight of Amagi and Unryuu standing in the doorway, equally shocked. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots – their position was incredibly compromising... not least because it looked like he was forcing her to blow him, with cum flowing freely from her pussy.

Katsuragi sluggishly pulled her head off his cock, blinking dazedly as she looked at her sisters. ''Amagi-nee...? Unryuu-nee...?''

''Oh my~'' Amagi smiled.

It wasn't a nice smile.

''I think you need to be taught a lesson about how to treat a woman, Admiral...''

Unlike with Katsuragi, he had a feeling this wouldn't end as pleasurably.

[END]


End file.
